


"Lady Should've Worn A Green Dress"

by First Mistress (kristi_cagle)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Porn Battle, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristi_cagle/pseuds/First%20Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LotS porn battle on LJ.  Kahlan takes Denna out of a rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Lady Should've Worn A Green Dress"

  


Two women, fighting---loving the same man would be difficult if they were separated.  It was worse for all involved that they were forced into close quarters.  Kahlan had never tasted as bitter a rage as the day she found out Denna was pregnant with Richard’s child.  It got under Kahlan’s skin, like a flaying knife, and stabbed at her heart.  The one thing she wished for above all others…and Denna was able to provide it.

It boiled Kahlan’s heart the way Denna sat, hair unbraided and without her leathers, tending to some small concern almost as if she were planning to be a mother to her child---what would a Mord’Sith know of loving a child?  What did Mord’Sith know of love?  What right did _she_ have to give Richard what was rightfully Kahlan’s?  What sort of wife---Queen would she be if his heir was born to Denna?  She was certain that unlike his brother, any child would be recognized as his own.  And that made her struggle to not just Confess the bitch without warning or word.

But she knew that she couldn’t.  It would hurt Richard, and be wrong.  Denna had changed dramatically since returning to Richard’s side, and she wouldn’t be responsible for hurting someone that no longer deserved it.  And the child Denna carried was an innocent; Kahlan clung to that thought as she ground her teeth in contempt.  “I want you out of my sight,” she said, teeth still locked together, knuckles white from where she grasped at her elbows to keep her hands and arms from striking out.

Denna looked up at Kahlan with a raised eyebrow.  “There are many wings to the Palace, my Lady,” she answered, voice condescending, despite the formality of address.  “And I do not think that sitting in my own set of rooms should cause anyone such distress.”

Kahlan blinked a little, and straightened up a little, looking around.  “When did you get your own rooms in the Palace?” she asked, harshly.  She didn’t mean it entirely, but it took her as another surprise.  And Kahlan despised surprises.

“When Richard decided that the temple was not a suitable place for me to stay while our child grows.  He was worried I’d over-extend myself, and hurt the child on accident,” she explained, infuriatingly docile and smug in her place as the woman who would give Richard the first baby.

Kahlan frowned, hands shifting to her hips, the white sleeves of her Confessor dress hanging freely.   That dark anger—fury, that she tried hard to repress was so close, and was getting worse as Denna stood, supporting her back and belly, the bump clearly visible.  She made an angry sound before grasping Denna by her upper arms, and crushed her lips against Denna’s.  “If you so much as move, I’ll Confess you,” she growled, before her tongue pushed into Denna’s mouth.

Denna stilled, lips parting for Kahlan.  She was familiar with the touch of a woman---it was difficult to avoid it during training and beyond as a Mord’Sith, but had never expected this from Kahlan.  She expected Kahlan pushing her skirt up around her hips even less.  “Kahlan…” she said, sounding slightly unsure.

“I want you to show me why Richard wants you,” Kahlan demanded, pushing Denna toward the bed as her fingers found Denna’s core, thrusting fingers into her without warning, making the other woman cry out, as she landed on the bed.

Denna fought to get her legs back under herself, and failed.  “I can’t,” she answered, watching that hot anger in Kahlan.  She understood it, of course.  How could she not?  She watched Kahlan and Richard marry.  And it killed her.

Kahlan let out a frustrated sound, fingers shifting out of Denna just as quickly as they’d been thrust in, over and over, making Denna arch and cry out, against her will.  “Why not?”

“Because I don’t have my Agiel.  I don’t have the time with you, and because _I don’t love you_ ”,  she answered, trying to sit up before Kahlan pushed her down by the throat.  Denna could scarcely breath for fear that this would bring her death, and the death of her child.

Kahlan shifted, and looked around the room for a moment, before walking out of the room.  “Don’t move,” she said, as she slammed the door.

Denna had to admit to herself that she was, for the first time in a long time, afraid. 

  



End file.
